english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, ADR Director and Script Writer. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece, Germany in the Hetalia: Axis Powers, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach, Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail and Ragna the Bloodedge in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. He's also known as: Darren Daniels. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Inside Out (2015) - Thought Train Conductor *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ritoku Komaba *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Dark Lord Garius, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Agni *D-Frag! (2015) - Odawara *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Penguin Emperor *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep1), TV Vampire (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laxus Dreyar *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Han, Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage (ep332), Kitsuchi, Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Jūgo (ep47), Pakkun (ep35), Sasori (ep38), Teuchi *One Piece (2015-2016) - Franky, Manticore (ep430) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Griamore 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Agni Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia Brutes *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Frog Infantry, Incursean Powerlifter Toad *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Baker, Bodybuilder *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Artanis *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fing Fang Foom *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Hanzo Hasashi/'Scorpion' *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#5, Slim Cognito *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hot Head *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper, Rip Tide *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chomp Chest *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Artanis, Narud (True Form) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Artanis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Artanis, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Ravencroft Thug, Street Thug *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Silverbolt, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Garrosh Hellscream, Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alphonse, Gho Gettar, Sergeant Sapp *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - PSICOM Announcement *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Raidō Namiashi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Han, Kitsuchi, Teuchi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Aoda, Han, Hidden Mist Ninja *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Lyric *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Heldarf *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Dahgan, Doug *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Dogi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Reckless Cop Dangerama Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2016. Category:American Voice Actors